


Dance With Me

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [39]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, American Actor, Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy RPF
Genre: Costars, Dancing, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kids, Kissing, Requested fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Jesse and Reader attend the Greys Series wrap party
Relationships: Jesse Williams/Reader, Jesse Williams/You
Series: Requested Fics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128
Kudos: 6





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST 
> 
> Heyy :)) First of, let me just say that I love your works so thank you for sharing your talent with us!😊🧡 Also, idk if you're taking in requests (prompts) but if you are, could I request something with Jesse Williams -> "Is it greedy of me to say I never want you to leave my arms?"; "Do you know what you're like when you're drunk?"; where the reader is just bit drunk and there's flirting but it also ends up a bit fluffy?🤔🤷🏻♀️ thank you xx

Y/N was super drunk. Not tipsy. Not buzzed. Absolutely hammered. She didn’t know how it happened, well it was obvious how, but it had occurred before she could even realise. It was the series wrap party and having finished wrapping first of all the cast she had started to get ready in her trailer around 4pm. Having thrown on some music whilst she did her hair and makeup had gotten her in the mood to party and so she had had a couple drinks before she even set foot on the set. She was first on the lot that had been kitted out with a bar, tables and a small stage ready for the producers and directors to give their little speeches. By the time the cast and crew started to filter in she was at least 5 drinks deep and ahead of everyone else.

It didn’t take long for the whole company to be ready to party and let off some steam following the end of a successful series. She spent time with her cast mates as they chatted and drank. She listened to the producers thank them all for their hard work and toast to another season to come though she was sure that just meant ‘thanks for all the money you made us, let’s make some more’. It was nice to spend time with the folks she had spent the last 8 months working with day in day out, just them without having family and friends there to draw away attention. It was like a party in high school, time just for friends to let off some steam. 

She loved everyone she worked with but her favourite friend on set was Jesse. He was her on- screen love interest which meant most of her time on set was spent with him and most of the waiting around between scenes was with him too. She was lucky, he was one of the good ones. He was cute, sweet and clever and she supposed she could have done worse in the looks department given that she had to kiss him at least once a day. Jesse didn’t seem to be too into the party though, he seemed sad somehow and she didn’t know why. 

He spent most of his night at the table, nursing a beer and scrolling through his phone despite her attempts to get him in the party mood. He wasn’t rude, in fact, the only time he seemed happy was when she would stop mingling to come and speak to him. As the crowd started to wane and the die hard partiers were the only ones starting to remain Y/N spied Jesse yawn and check his phone at the table he had been sat on all night. She made a quick excuse to Justin whom she’d been dancing with and walked over to the table stopping about a foot away from his chair. He looked up at her and smiled when he found her standing beside him, hands on her hip and a pout on her face.

‘Hey Y/N,’ he said.

‘What’re you doing?’ She asked.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean it’s our wrap party and you’re sat here yawning,’ she said raising her eyebrow, ‘are we boring you?’

‘Nope,’ he chuckled as she fell into the chair beside him.

‘Then what’s the matter Jess. You’re not yourself tonight.’

‘I’m just a bit bummed out, that's all,’ he shrugged.

‘Because It’s the end of the series?’

‘Yeah,’ he said unconvincingly.

‘So your way of dealing is to sit here and mope! Oh hell no that’s ridiculous!’

‘Y/N-‘

‘Nope! Nope! No! Cmon I refuse to let you be a party pooper you’re gonna get up and dance with me. C’mon,’ she said standing up and grabbing him by the hands. His hands could envelop hers twice over and stop her in a heartbeat but he allowed her to pull him up out of his chair and lead him to the dance floor. As they reached the floor the song changed it was slower and romantic. She looked up at him and smiled and feeling the alcohol force her forward she reached up and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. He seemed taken aback for a moment and then his hands slipped around her waist, pulling her towards him just slightly. They swayed along with the music as did couples that had formed around them, actual couples or friends who had let their cares go. No one seemed to be paying attention to them anyway.

The song changed but it still remained slow. Feeling brave Y/N leant forward and pressed her head into the crook of his neck. Jesse seemed shocked for a moment and then pulled her closer allowing the two of them to sway to the music but hear each other speak. 

‘Ahhh,’ Y/N sighed.

‘You okay?’ Jesse asked into the top of her head. 

‘Yeah just thinking,’ Y/N said.

‘Bout what?’

‘How nice this is,’ she said truthfully, ‘I mean this is as much fun as anything I’ve done this season.’

‘Oh nice. Nice to think that we’re boring you.’

‘I didn’t mean it like that,’ she giggled.

‘And here’s me feeling happy that they hired you.’

‘You are?’

‘Of course,’ Jesse said as she pulled back and looked up at him.

‘Me too,’ she grinned, ‘I've had a nice time being your girlfriend.’

‘You’re one of the best onscreen girls I’ve been with,’ Jesse chuckled. Before they could say anything else Jesse felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to find Aniela, who played Zola, looking up at him.

‘Can I dance with you Jesse?’ She asked shyly as both adults watched her. Jesse looked at Y/N awkwardly who nodded though her jaw seemed to be clenched. 

‘Of course Ani,’ Jesse said, ‘let me finish this dance and the next song I’m yours.’

‘Okay,’ Aniela said before she ran off towards her mom who received her excitedly as Ani burst into a fit of giggles.

Jesse turned back to his current partner who was looking into the distance as she said, ‘Is it greedy of me to say that I never want to leave your arms?’

‘What?’ Jesse asked.

‘I’m just saying. I’m a little jealous of that kid getting to take over.’ 

‘Do you know how drunk you are?’ Jesse chuckled.

‘What do you mean? I’m serious,’ Y/N deadpanned. 

‘Really?’

‘What can I say? ‘I've had a nice time being your girlfriend.’

‘Oh,’ Jesse whispered.

‘Don’t worry I'm not asking for anything. This isn’t a big love announcement I’m just saying I like you. No big deal, no strings attached just-‘

Y/N was cut off by Jesse’s lips on hers. She relaxed into the kiss immediately pulling him towards her. They only broke away as the song changed to a dance track. Looking around it seemed no one had noticed them though they were smack bang in the middle of the dancefloor. They’re grins matched each other ear to ear but as Jesse went to speak he felt the small hand return to his arm. Turning he found a very upset Ani looking up at them.

‘Oh Ani hey,’ Jesse smiled, ‘sorry I’m coming now.’

‘Good,’ she said, holding her hand out for him to hold.

‘Talk about this later, yeah?’ Jesse said smiling at Y/N. 

‘Definitely,’ she chuckled.


End file.
